


Online

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [59]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Date, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet someone claiming to be Chris Evans online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online

You had heard the Brad Paisley song so many times. About how people online could be anybody. So when you logged onto your online dating profile and saw that you had a message from “StarSpangledEvans81” and that he had a picture of Chris Evans as his profile picture, you almost deleted it right there. But something stopped you. You replied to him and he replied almost instantly. Instantly, he made you laugh. And you both shared many of the same interests. You knew he was probably just some guy that liked to impress girls by pretending to be a famous actor, but he was nice and he didn’t send any nudes.

You were MarvelGirl<3 and he complimented your name. He talked about how much he loved Marvel movies and different things. He was so funny and sweet, but every time you sent pictures to each other, he sent back Chris Evans pictures. At first, it was funny, but then it started to get annoying. You just wanted to see the real him. And then he asked for a date. He was living a couple towns away and offered to meet you on neutral ground. You sighed.

“Should I?” You asked you cute little dog. He wagged his tail and barked. “Okay, if you say so.”

So a couple nights later, you dressed casually and made your way to the restaurant that you two had planned to meet at. What if he was a serial killer? What if he was some creepy old guy? What if he…oh my god, is that Chris Evans?

“MarvelGirl<3?” He asked, approaching your table. Your eyes were wide, mouth open, and you nodded. “Hi, I’m StarSpangledEvans81, but you can call me Chris.” He had a charming smile and the most amazing eyes you had ever seen.

“I’m (y/n).” You said, giggling a bit. He set across from you and the conversation flowed easy. You were so happy that you had agreed to this date. You couldn’t believe though that you were the lucky little flower that got to go out on a date with Chris Evans!

And that date turned into two, and two into ten, and the next thing you knew, you were sitting next to him at an awards show. You could see all the other stars you had only seen on the TV. And he looked downright handsome in his tux. You never felt so happy in all your life. And that night, after the awards show was over and he had his shiny new trophy, he made it even better.

“Will you marry me?”


End file.
